


Of Science and Magic

by Fave101



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the smartest question their sanity, but the people who stop questioning and start believing in what cannot be seen are the most amazing people. When the crew of the Starship Enterprise get an unexpected visit from two of Earth’s oldest ‘fables,’ they start questioning whether or not they truly know what their universe is limited to. What one person is in their lives, is someone completely different in another’s.  Jack Frost, Thor, Jim Kirk(ON HOLD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Summary: Even the smartest question their sanity, but the people who stop questioning and start believing in what cannot be seen are the most amazing people. When the crew of the Starship Enterprise get an unexpected visit from two of Earth's oldest 'fables,' they start questioning whether or not they truly know what their universe is limited to. What one person is in their lives, is someone completely different in another' Frost, Thor, Jim Kirk

Thor and Jack end up on the Enterprise with Jim because of the myths' enemies. (Better summary inside)

AN: Crossover yay! colab with my friend. She is RandomGirl4427 on quotev and AnimatedOverload on wattpad. This will be posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, AO3 and Quotev! I hope you guys will like it. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One/Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you propose?"

"We move them off world."

"Move them how? Thor could easily set his hammer on us, and Jack could freeze us over."

"With my magic, open a portal."

Pitch leaned forward on his throne, golden eyes glowing in the dark. His chin rested in his hand, arm on his knee. The man he has come close to as a - dare he say it - friend came forward with this insane proposition that he knew how to get rid of their greatest enemies in one foul swoop. Now, having actually heard the idea, didn't think it was so crazy, but they must prepare for the worst.

"What if they find a way back, or they still defeat us? How could we stop this?" The nightmare king asked.

Loki looked at the man in the throne, his smirk growing bigger.

"We monitor them. Thor may be a buffoon, and Jack a child, but they know how to handle a situation like that. If we keep surveillance, we can stop that before it happens." The god of mischief answered cockily.

A silence fell over the dark men, the only sound being the Boogeyman's nightmares stomping and nickering in the background. Loki, waiting for an answer, and Pitch, still thinking over the idea.

"We will need to find an entity to watch them with." Pitch said, flashing his glowing amber eyes to the man in front of him.

"We will when we know where they are." Loki spoke, still highly cocky.

Another pause and Pitch cleared his throat. The god of mischief stood up straighter looking the other man in the eyes.

"When will this be done?"

"In a week. That will give you time to prepare, and me time to ready my magic." Loki said, then turned to walk away. "I will see you in a week, Mr. Black. Be ready when I show up."

He was gone in a blink of an eye, and Pitch was left there wondering if their crazy plan would actually work.


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the halls of SHIELD's helicarrier, Jack twirled his around staff, creating light frost on the walls. He was looking for Thor, the god of thunder aka, his brother from another mother. He couldn't help but think that's what Thor was to him, like the older brother he never had.

The winter spirit rounded a corner and started to hum to himself. He dodged around shield agents that couldn't see him to avoid getting walked through. Jack hated being walked through. It wasn't painful, but it sent an unwelcome shiver up his spine. No one other than Thor could see him on the ship. Which could be a good thing or a bad thing. If the security guards could see him, he would surely be thrown out or jailed, but he couldn't ask anyone where Thor was.

"Jack!" Thor booming voice knocked Jack out of his thoughts. A few agents turned to look at Thor, but continued on. They were use to the weird and wonderful world of SHIELD. "What took you so long?"

"You gave me the wrong coordinates!" Jack complained. "I flew around for hours!"

"I'm sorry, but you know this ship moves!" Thor laughed. "Come over here Jack! This glowing box has people in it!"

"Thor, thats called a tv." Jack said slowly. "People watch them for entertainment."

"Its fascinating." The god of thunder commented. He curiously poked the buttons until he decided on a channel. Jack instantly recognized the picture on screen, it was Captain James T. Kirk on the starship Enterprise. Jack couldn't help but laugh. He had seen the movie one time, a few years before he had become a guardian. He thought it was uncanny how Thor looked like George Kirk and that Kirk sounded just like him.

"Do you even know what they are talking about in this, Thor?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the screen. "I mean, most of this stuff is based in the future, and you barely understand what's on earth today. You didn't even know what a tv was!"

"How do you expect me to keep up with these advancements if I'm not on earth very often?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not the one who jumps from world to world whenever I want." The white haired teen smirked.

"Yes," Thor looked at Jack with a glint in his eye. "But you used to."

Nothing was said for a moment. Jack and Thor just sat and watched as Jim shouted to commands to Sulu.

"I'm needed here, now. Besides, we could have more fun when we hang out around the kids, or the adults who fan-girl over you." Jack said, picturing the many women and men who freak out whenever one of the Avengers are spoken about.

"What is this fangirling you speak of?" The god of thunder asked with a hilariously confused face. Jack was silent for a second.

"I'm not going to even try and explain. Just sit and watch the movie." Jack said. He was not going to try and explain one of mankind's greatest mysteries to Thor, who was currently holding the tv remote upside down trying to turn up the volume. Jack almost facepalmed.

They sat in silence until the final scene, where Jim was resiting the most infamous quote in Star Trek history, but before the movie ended both Thor and the winter spirit felt a tingling sensation crawl up their spines.

Both saw the white flashes of light, but could do nothing as they felt like they were moving through air without actually moving. It was almost nauseating, even for the mighty thunder god. "Is this a normal side effect of tv?" Thor groaned. Jack groaned shook his head. A bright light took over their vision. The white haired teen groaned and rolled over onto his back. Wait, his back? Wasn't he just sitting up right on the couch? Jack blinked as he opened his eyes. The ceiling overhead was bright blinding white. It was so unlike the boring grey of the helicarrier.

The winter spirit sat straight up. He looked beside him to where Thor was just sitting up. The thunder god blinked as he looked around. Jack followed his line of sight. "Holly crap."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Captain James T. Kirk was sitting in his captain’s chair staring into space, literally. The crew of the Enterprise was just starting their 5 year mission to go the farthest reaches of space and to boldly go where no man has gone before. “Captain?” Spock asked spinning around to look at his captain. “I have detected an unusual source of energy coming from the cargo bay.”

“Well, Mr. Spock, since I have nothing better to do I’ll go check it out.” Kirk grumbled as he left for the cargo bay. 

“Would you like me to accompany you?” Spock asked.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Jim called over his shoulder. He strolled down the stark white halls of the Enterprize with is hands in his pockets. The captain hummed to himself as he walked. He quickly found the cargo bay’s door and pushed it open. The lights were on, which was unusual. “Seriously! I came all the way down here just to turn off some lights!” He sighed. Then Kirk spotted a bare foot sticking out from behind one of the shipment boxes. “Oh even better, a dead body.” 

Then the foot moved. Kirk jumped back in surprize. A shaggy mess of white hair appeared from behind the crait. Another head popped up. This persons hair was gold and about shoulder length. It turned to look at him. The other white hairs head looked over to. “Holly crap.” 

By the voice the captain could tell it was a man or a teen. Kirk stayed quiet as the pair stood up. “Hello?” The white haired teen asked looking at him. The boy

“What are you doing here?” Kirk demanded stepping forward. The boy didn’t say anything. He just stood and stared in shock. 

“Umm?” The blond said as he too stood. “May I ask, where are we?”

Kirk blinked. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Come to think of it, both voices were familiar.

“Sir?” Jim spun to see Spock standing at the door frame. “What do you think you are doing, stowaway?”

The blond looked over to the teen. The white haired boy just smirked. “You’re on your own with that guy.” He whispered. 

“Grammar, Mr.Spock.” Jim said. 

“My grammar is spotless.” Spock said raising an eyebrow.

“You said ‘stowaway’ when you should have said ‘stowaways.’” Kirk mocked. Spock only looked at him like he was stupid. “What do you see?”

“This seems like a illogical question, but i will answer it to entertain you.” Spock said. “I see a man, roughly 6 foot 2 with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems to be wearing some form of ancient armour and wielding a hammer.”

“And?” 

“Nothing else, sir.” Spock confirmed. 

The white teen cleared his throat. The blonde looked over to him. “Before you look like a complete idiot, only people who believe in me can see me.”

“What? That doesn't make sense!” Kirk spat.

“Who are you talking to?” Spock asked. Kirk opened his mouth to say something witty, but stayed silent. “Should I have Doctor Mccoy check you out, sir?” 

Kirk rubbed his forehead, which was starting to ache. “No, Spock, it’s fine. I’m fine. Just a little… thrown off.” Trying to change the subject, he quickly pressed his comm. “Kirk to security. We need you in the cargo bay to put some stowaways in the brig until we contact Starfleet.”

“Right away, Captain.” was the response and the line was dead. Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose while looking at the man and the, apparently, invisible kid in front of him. The white haired kid just smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kirk sighed in relief when the security guards entered the cargo bay. "Drop the hammer and put your hands in the air." The commander said.

Thor looked over to Jack and raised an eyebrow. The white haired boy shrugged. "No." Thor said.

"Drop the hammer and put your hands in the air!" The security guard growled for a second time. Thor narrowed his eyes. Jack noticed the subtle movement of a hand signal to one of the other guards from the commander. Seconds later Thor was on the ground sleeping. Jack giggled. "Stun guns." The guards walked over to Thor and dragged him out the door. He must have been too heavy to carry. Spock left with the guards to make sure that the prisoner would be more corporatism. Now it was just Kirk, Jack and Mjölnir left it the room. The captain stared at the white haired boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack said.

"Yeah right." Jim laughed. "That's just an old kids fairy tail."

Jack frowned. "Well you have to believe in it because you can clearly see me. Otherwise you wouldn't see me."

“Fine then, if you really are Jack Frost then prove it.” Kirk smirked. Jack sighed and waved his shepherd's crook around and it started to snow, in the cargo bay, in the middle of space. “Wow.”

“Told you.” Jack caught a snowflake in his hand and turned it into a snowball. The winter spirit tossed it at the captain. Jim fell back from the force of the throw.

“Thats it you little punk!” Kirk yelled standing up and whipping the snow off his face.

“Punk? I thought that was old, even in my time.” Jack laughed. 

The captain sighed. “You know what? Nevermind.” Kirk muttered. “If you’re Jack Frost, then who is your friend?”

“Oh him, thats Thor. He’s the god of thunder.” Jack said. “You might want to let him out of the cell or he’ll break out. Also don’t even try to pick up the hammer.” Kirk raised and eyebrow and immediately tried to lift the hammer. No matter how much he pulled the hammer didn’t budge. Jack laughed and walked over to Kirk.

“What’s this thing made of?” He huffed.

“Something called Uru. Its really heavy as you can tell.” Jack said. 

Kirk took a step back. “Well we can't just leave it here.” Jack shrugged and grabbed the hammers handel. The winter spirit easily lifted the hammer and rested it on his shoulder. “How?” Kirk stuttered. Jack smirked. “I’m not going to ask.”

“You need to let Thor out before he wakes up.” Jack urged. 

Kirk shook his head. “The only reason you’re not in one of those cells is because I seem to be the only one who can see you.” He growled.

“That’s not my problem.” Jack smiled and jumped up to balance on the crook of his staff. “You’re the one who still believes in a ‘fairytale’ in the year… whatever it is.” He tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes in a taunting smile. “Shouldn’t you be captaining a ship, Captain?”

Jim stared blankly at the albino teen. Whatever was going on, had something to do with the transporter. He sighed, again, and pinched the bridge of his nose, again. Scotty was so getting an earful.

“All right, come on. We’re going to the Bridge. You stick with me. Do not, I repeat, do not cause any trouble. No creating snow, or frost, or anything else. We don’t need to hear Spock rant about how it’s impossible for it to happen.”

He turned without bothering to make sure the kid was following. Scotty was on the Bridge, fixing a panel that had started to short out while a stand-in crew member was on duty. Luckily, the panel wasn’t one that held the entire crew’s lives in it’s programming, but it was partly essential to the flight pattern of the Enterprise.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thor groggily blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up in unfamiliar room for the second time today. The God of Thunder looked around. The room was smaller that the other with one huge glass wall and three other sterile white walls. The walls had a few light panels as well as a bed were on the walls. His hammer was gone, but he could feel it close by. 

Thor sighed. He was tired and didn’t feel like moving. The god of thunder layed back down on the floor. Not even bothering to get into the bed. ‘Jack, you’re on your own.’ He thought.

\-----

Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked through the door to the bridge. The frosty kid was asking him questions the whole way. He had tried to ignore him at first, but was rewarded with a snowball in the back of the head and a few odd glare from the surrounding crew. If he did answer Jack’s questions he would get stirred at by the crew anyway. They had left Thor’s hammer in Kirk's quarters. 

“Captain on the bridge.” Sulu said as he entered.

“Thank you Mr. Sulu.” Jim muttered. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jack fly in. The white haired boy floated over to one of the control panels and inspected it. Kirk opened his mouth to yell at him, but was interrupted by Spock. “Captain, I’d like to discuss the matter of the strange energy waves. I-”

“Not right now. I’ve got a headache and your scientific-ish talk doesn’t help.” Kirk spat. 

“Should I request for Dr. McCoy to inspect your symptoms?” The vulcan asked. Jim narrowed his eyes. “I’ll take that as a no.” He said before walking away. Spock walked in Jack's direction. Then he walked right through him. The winter spirit gasped and shrunk back. He clutched his staff. Frost spread under his feet. Spock didn’t realize and slipped on the icy surface. The whole bridge crew turned to look. They all burst out laughing, even Jack.

Spock rolled over and looked at the ground. “Frost?” he muttered. 

Jim only smiled. He was a captain, though if he were off duty, he would be laughing his arse off. He turned and sat down in the captains chair, about to tell everyone to get back to work, when he caught sight of the youngest ensign in Starfleet.

Chekov, although he was chuckling softly, had his attention behind Spock with an awestruck glimmer in his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Kirk stood up and made his way to Chekov. He leaned down to the seventeen-year-olds eye level and spoke only loud enough for the teen to hear.

“Pavel, do you see a boy about your age with white hair, blue hoodie and no shoes?”

Chekov, facing the opposite of his captain, startled at the unexpected voice, but responded. “Yes, Keptin, I do. How did you know?”

“Because you’re not the only one who is seeing him.” The young captain was relieved, yet worried at the same time. He wasn’t going bonkers, that was great, but that also meant that the white-haired kid was on the Enterprise, with, what seems, ice powers.

Before more could be said, and Spock was back at his station trying to figure out why frost was on the Bridges floor, Scotty came out from under the panel and Kirk looked at him.

Scotty has a strangely serious face, but still somehow looked like nothing was wrong. The Scotsman was also looking in the direction of the invisible boy. Jim asked him the same thing he asked the ensign. Scotty just smiled.

“O’ course I can. An’ in a second everyone else will too.” Scotty said in a scarily calm tone.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Jack looked over to where Kirk was, the captain was talking to Scotty. The engineer normally grey eyes were bright blue. The winter spirit blinked. He knew why the engineer was acting odd. 

"Kirk!" Jack yelled. Jim turned to him and raised and eyebrow. The white haired boy pointed to the elevator. Kirk turned to Scotty and told him to hold that thought and motioned to Chekov to follow. The group headed into the elevator. 

"What is so important that you had to drag me away from a conversation?" Kirk growled once the elevator door we closed. 

"We have to let Thor out. Now." Jack said commandingly.

"Why should I?" Kirk narrowed his eyes.

"Because your chief engineer that keeps this ship running has been taken over by a trickster god that is Thor's brother." Jack explained.

"What's going on? Who is he?" Chekov asked speaking for the first time.

"Wait, you can see me?!" Jack asked. The Russian nodded. "That's amazing!"

"Enough!" Kirk growled. "That's my chief engineer you're talking about! What do you mean 'taken over?'"

Jack blinked. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but he's not in his right mind. Thor will be able to explain it better."

"Fine. Thor will explain, then we can decide what to do." Kirk said pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache.

"But, Lok-Scotty said 'everyone will see me soon' or something like that." The winter spirit shook his head. "If you don't let Thor out willingly, I'll break him out." He threatened. 

"Then I'll throw you into space." Jim threatened back.

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Cold is my thing and I'm dead. So I don't need air." He said. "I'm like gum on your shoe. You're not getting rid of me easily."

"You two sound an awful lot alike." Chekov laughed. "So Thor is here? On the ship? Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with the frost spirit." Chekov said. Jack smiled. "We don't want to get on the god of thunder's bad side."

"Finally someone who understands!" Jack sighed. "I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." He said as the elevator door opened to the detention level. "I'm invisible to most people. So if you don't want to look crazy then look at Kirk when you talking to me."

"Great advice." Kirk grumbled. "I wish you'd told me that."

"I'm not talking to you." Jack stuck his nose in the air as he left the elevator. The winter spirit floated in the way of the prison cells. 

"Oh the silent treatment, eh?" Kirk rolled his eyes. "What are you 5?"

They came to an intersection and Jack turned left. "How does he know where he going?" Chekov asked. 

"No idea." Kirk replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

“Jack?” Thor's asked as he watched the white haired boy walk through the sliding doors. He had just woken up from his nap and was still on the floor. Jack floated over to his cell and waved. A couple of seconds after Jack had appeared the man from the cargo bay and another tiny man walked in. They too stood in front of his cell. "Where is my hammer?" Thor demanded.

"Take it easy big guy." Kirk said putting his hands up front of his chest. "We just want to talk."

"Where. Is. My. Hammer?" Thor said again. Jack rolled his eyes. Apparently the Thunder God had forgot that he could call his weapon at will. "Nevermind. It's coming."

"I was starting to worry about you." Jack sighed. "How could you get knocked out by a taser? They uses electricity! Like lightning!"

"Actually our tasers have a very powerful sedative that acts instantly." Chekov explained. Thor had to listened closely to decipher what the kid was saying because of his thick accent. Jack and Thor both turned their heads to the wall beside the sliding door that the trio had entered through. They could hear something the humans in the room couldn't.

"What are you-". Kirk didn't get to finish his sentence because Thor's Hammer had smashed through the wall and glass to his cell and now rested safely in the thunder gods hand. "Ugh. I am not paying for that." Kirk groaned. He stomped over to the wall and looked through the hole. Other crew members were peaking through other holes in multiple walls all in a straight line. They raised an eyebrow and Jim just shrugged. "Okay so now that you've made multiple holes in the ship walls and escaped prison could you please tell me about Loki and his mind controlling spell?"

"Loki? Mind control? Why?" Thor asked. Bring his hammer up in a defective way. 

"Captain to the bridge for an incoming transmission." Sulu announced over the ships com. lines. Kirk groaned. 

"You're coming with us." He said. "Please don't touch anything. Also leave Spock alone. He's had enough mind bending experiences today." Jim walked out of the room with them following close behind. Some crew members gave them odd looks, but didn't say anything. They had seen weirder things. The elevator was a tight squeeze. Jack had to float above their heads for them all to fit. 

"Who is it?" Kirk asked Uhura.

"No clue, Captain. No new records of the face in the data base." She said.

"What does he look like?" Thor asked. Uhura raised an eyebrow at Kirk. 

"Tell him." Kirk said. 

"Long black hair, green eyes and wearing some form of ancient armour." She replied pulling the feed up on her screen. 

"It's Loki."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Put It on screen." Kirk said sitting in his captains chair. Thor stood beside him with Jack floating beside Checkov. The feed from the transmission appeared on the huge screen. 

"Ah, well hello captain. How are you on this fine day?" Loki asked a mischievous smile on his face. Kirk heard Jack growl: "Pitch." 

"Loki, why have you sent us here?" Thor demanded. Loki's smile grew.

"Me and my accomplice, which you probably can't see because you are all incomitant beings, needed to get rid of you and your little frosty friend." The green eyed man purred. 

"Pitch! I'm going to freeze you to the side of Jamie's school and let the kids throw eggs at you!" Jack yelled. Frost was spreading under his feet and over the objects surrounding him. "No I will never join you!"

Kirk blinked in confusion. 'Who was Jack talking to?' He thought. He tied to make out another form in the dim light of the camera. Suddenly someone appeared sitting beside Loki. The man had sharp teeth and golden eyes. He had spiked back black hair and wore a black robe and no eyebrows. He leaned over to Thor. "Who's the guy with no eyebrows?" He asked putting the call on mute.

"You can see him?" Thor asked. Kirk nodded. "He's Pitch Black, the nightmare King and Jacks enemy." 

"You should be glad we didn't trap you in a different television show." Pitch purred. 

The Captain muttered the call again. "Trace it." He commanded Uhura. She nodded .

"It's coming from in the ship." She said surprised. "I can't pinpoint where." 

"Send everyone we got out looking for them. Guns set to stun." Kirk commanded. Checkov nodded and sent a notification to everyone. He handed Jack a communicator as he flew out the door to search for the enemy.

\----------

Jack flew around the ship. He knew what he was looking for, but not where to look. The wind blew him around in a frenzy. "No the other way!" Jack commanded the wind. She still wouldn't listen and pulled him in the direction of the captains quarters. "Fine. we'll check there." 

They rocketed off in the direction the wind wanted to. 'This might be a good idea.' The spirit of winter though. The wind blew him through the halls. Crew members were rushing around trying to find the threat. Jack landed outside Kirk's room door. He put an ear to the door and listened. The winter spirit could hear someone talking inside. 

"Ah, Jack." Pitch purred. Jack spun to face him eyes wide with surprise. "It's so nice to see you."


End file.
